Eternally and Forever Yours
by SpunkElement
Summary: Shuichi spent weeks planning a secret dinner for Yuki. On the night of the big dinner Yuki is snooping around, trying to find out what is keeping his brat so busy. Then Tatsuha comes in and everything goes upside down. Finished!
1. Planning

_I tear my hear open for you_

_I want you to see that I love you_

_Your in my dreams...your so real(so real)_

_Your right here it seems_

_I'll sew my heart shut with a needle nor thread_

_I close my eyes to see your face_

Shuichi heard footsteps and turned off the CD. No way was he going to let Yuki hear the song he was going to play for him tonight. He worked to hard to let it go to the pits now. Shuichi grapped a book, one of the books Yuki had written and pretended to read. Yuki came in and looked at him weird. He study Shuichi for a moment as if to see if the young pink haired boy was up to trouble. Shuichi looked up and meet Yuki's gaze. He put on the most innocent face he could. Yuki crossed and uncrossed his arms as if trying to figuer out if he should want to know what was going on. "What are you reading brat," he asked, looking around the room for any signs that Shuichi might being doing something he might not aprove of. "Moonless Night. Why?" Yuki looked confused as if trying to remember where he heard that tittle before. "One of the books you wrote," Shuichi added. Once again Yuki looked confused for a moment before his face turning to uter surprise. "Why are you reading one of my romance novels," he asked. Shuichi just smiled before going back to his "reading." Yuki took the hint and went into his office. Something told Shuichi that Yuki was going to stop at nothing to see what Shuichi was planning and that was one thing that Shuichi had to make sure never happened. He went back to the CD.

_I am a brocken record...screaming your name(name)_

_If I saw you only in my dreams_

_I'd sleep forever to be with you_

_I'll save you from your greatest fears_

_And flood the fire with my tears_

Shuichi once again turned off the CD to answer the phone. It was Hiro. Shuichi smiled. For three weeks he had been planning this night. The hard part was coming up but he'd worry about that later. Hiro, his bestfriend in the whole world, said, "_Did you listen to the CD yet?"_ Shuichi groaned and rolled his purple orbes.

"No. Yuki keeps coming in here. I think its becuase I'm quiet."

"_Well... hurry up. The food is almost ready. How are you going to get Yuki out of the house?"_

Shuichi swear he could see the smile on Hiro's face. Yuki was still working on his lastest novel so the chances of Yuki getting out of the house were pretty slim. Besides he couldn't call Tohma and ask him to take care of Yuki for a while. Yuki would come back before he was finished. And K would be a no go too.

Suddenly a thought came to mind. If your getting someone out of the house, go after their passion.

"Yep. I've got the perfect plan."

_"Great. I'll be over there in a couple of hours with the food. See ya."_

"Bye." Shuichi hung up and turned around...

And nearly had a heart-attack! Yuki was standing right behind him. "What's the perfect plan," Yuki asked. Shuichi looked at his feet. Shoot. He'd been caught. He should had have Hiro text him on his cellphone instead. "For our new song," Shuichi answered.

Okay. That was lame even to his own ears. Yuki nodded his head in disbeliefe. "Try again, baka." Shuichi's eyes shot up to the older man. "I swear that's what we're working on!" Yuki stepped back a little and rubbed his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I'm going to go shower." Yuki turned and went into the bathroom. The sound of running water made Shuichi sure the coast was clear to sneak about. He went in Yuki's room and grapped the pack of cigarette's by the bed before going into the closet to get the other pack in Yuki's coat pocket. Then he went into the office and grapped the pack by the laptop and the pack in the drawer. He then threw them all away. After he took a bunch of paper towels, wet them down, cleaned the conter and threw those away, covering the packs of cigarette's from view. "Baka, what are you doing?" Shuichi jumped and turned around.

"Nothing. Just cleaning the conters," Shuichi said. By the look on Yuki's face he must have believed him. Yuki turned and went into the bedroom but not before giving Shuichi a cold glance.

Shuichi gluped. He was so dead...


	2. Getting Ready

_I get high whenever you're around_

_Sweeping from my head to my toes_

_I, I gotta get my feet back on the ground_

_'Cause you make me go out of my way_

_Crossing the line_

_Making me say what I have in mind_

Shuichi paused the new song he was listening to, looked at the track number and wrote it down. He wanted to make sure he had all the right songs on this CD in the right order. He was about to skip to the next track when Yuki came out of his study. He was mad! Shuichi glupped and looked sheepishly at his older lover. "I'm going to the store. Don't burn down the house." The door slammed shut the behind the blonde. Shuichi grapped the phone and texted Fujisaki the following words:

_He left. Do it now._

Shuichi went to the closet and pulled out the table cloth that Yuki told him to never ever touch. It was black with yellow stars printed all over. Shuichi placed it on the table then ran to the kitchen to get the clear wine glasses and white plates with the flowers chaining around the edges. He placed the plates and glases evenly on the table.

There was a knock on the door. Shuichi answered and saw Hiro standing in the doorway with three bags.

"Did I miss anything," Hiro asked, stepping in. Shuichi sighed and took the food away from Hiro.

"No. Go ahead and go buy a bottle of wine and some candles. I'll put the food on the plates." Hiro slauted to Shuichi before leaving the apartment. Shuichi went into the kitchen put all the hot food on some pans before sticking them in the oven. He needed that food to stay hot. Then he put the rest in bowls then the fridge. This was going to be a night Yuki would remember.

Shuichi switched the track on the stero and another song played throughout the apartment.

_Can you hear the music playing?_

_Can you feel the rhythm swaying?_

_This is the sound of dreams come true and I can promise you that,_

_You are the one and only,_

_And I'm the lost and lonely,_

_We are the perfect dream come true_

_And I can promise you that I hear a silly love song in my heart_

_It happens every time,_

_When I see you_

_It happens every time,_

_When I think of you_

_Oh, its magic when we meet and baby down on dream street_

Shuichi once again switched the track to the next one. He then went and took a shower the next song flowing in his ears.

_Can you keep up? Babyboy, make me lose my breath_

_Bring the noise make me lose my breath_

_Hit me hard, make me lose my pant pant_

_Can you keep up?_

_Babyboy, make me lose my breath_

_Hit me hard, make me lose my breath_

_Oohh..._

_I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to_

Shuichi stumbled out of the twoer, wrapping a towel around his waist. As much as he liked the song, now way was he going to ruin it by playing this. Maybe some other when...

Shuichi groaned and looked down. "Damn," he whispered. There was a bludge that could be seen through the pink towel. He switched the song once again and went back to his shower.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see __the heart__ in me _

Shuichi went into Yuki's room, or their room depending on how you look at it, and opened the closet they shared. Reaching to the back of his side of the closet, which was full of color and brightness, he found what he was looking for. _The Suit_. The one thing Shuichi said he would never put on because it wasn't his style. It was really more of Yuki's style. The other half of the closet was filled with darks so really _The Suit _belong on that half of the closet. Groaning, he pulled on the black pants and snapped his eyes shut as he pulled on the dark blue button up shirt. He couldn't bear to look at the outfit he was putting on. The black jacket soon followed. There was a knock on the door and Shuichi ran to answer it. Surpriseingly(sp?), he didn't trip or stumble over everything. "Who is it," he called. "Its me," came Hiro's voice. Shuichi opened the door and Hiro stepped in. "Wow. So that's_ The Suit._" Shuichi nodded his head and followed Hiro into the kitchen. "Well...we've got to finish getting you ready. Come on. I'll help." Shuichi gluped and led the way to Yuki's bedroom. Shuichi buttoned up his shirt as Hiro got the dull black shoes from the closet. As Shuichi put on the shoes Hiro grapped the bow tie out from under the bed. Shuichi turned around to face him. "Shirt tucked or untucked," he asked. Hiro looked as if he was thinking it over. "Untucked. Come here. You put your tie on wrong." Shuichi held his head up while Hiro fixed the tie. "All done!" Shuichi ran towards the bedroom door but Hiro pulled him back. "Your hair." Shuichi put a hand to his wet mop of pink hair. Hiro forced Shuichi to sit as he combed the singers hair. Shuichi snapped his eyes shut as Hiro led him to the mirrior. "Look," Hiro said. Shuichi cracked one eye open then the other.

He always liked his style. It screamed him. The bright colors and messy hair.

Now...he looked neat. Serious. Like a serious writer with pink hair.

It was scary...

Shuichi helped Hiro get into his tux. Hiro looked okay. Nothing like Shuichi. Hiro's cellphone rang and Shuichi left the room to go finish. He hand finsih putting the candles on the table was putting the wine away when Hiro came in. "He's coming up," Hiro shouted. Shuichi felt his eyes go big. Hiro tied the waiters apron(sp?) around his waist and went to the door. Shuichi pulled out the food from the oven and lit the candles. "Okay. Okay. What song?" Shuichi bit his lip and swore hotly. Hiro had heard him and yelled, "Shuichi!"

"Fuck! I can't chose!"

"I hear him coming to the door!" Shuichi put it on track number 5. The song was Sugar Rush. He heard the door open and he ran to his seat at the table and sat as straight as he could.

"What the fuck are you doing here," he heard Yuki ask. Hiro chuckled.

"Dinner for two?"

"What the fucking hell is going on!"

"Follow me, Mister." Shuichi bit his lip as the footsteps came closer.

"Damn it, Shu. What is going on," Yuki asked. Shuichi smiled as Yuki stopped in his tracks and looked around the room. "What did you do?" Shuichi got out of his chair and pulled out Yuki's. "Sit," he commanded. Yuki sat down and looked around the room. When Shuichi sat down, Yuki did a double take. "What the hell happened to you," he asked. Shuichi grinned like a full moon.

Hiro entered then and severed the first course but not before mouthing to Shuichi, "_You owe me big time_."


	3. Eternally and Forever Yours

Yuki sat across from Shuichi, watching the young singer breeze through the first meal. He on the other hand hadn't even gotten half way through. "Shuichi. What's going on," Yuki asked. Shuichi put his glass back down, put on an innocent face that Yuki could see right through and shrugged his shoulders. There was a yell from the kitchen.

"Tatsuha! You can't pull him out! Shu worked too hard for you to ruin it," they heard Hiro hiss. Tatsuha came in followed closely behind Hiro.

"Um, Tohma wants a word with you," Tatsuha said. Shuichi felt his smile fade as Yuki got up. "Is it important?"

"Yeah." Yuki looked at Shuichi, who smiled and made shooing motions with his hand. "Its okay. Me and Hiro can finish up here." Yuki followed Tatsuha out of the house and Hiro sat down in Yuki's place.

"I'm sorry, Shu. I know how much you wanted this night to be perfect."

Shuichi smiled and said, "Let's finish up."

**_Later_** that night Yuki entered his home to find it dark expect for a few candles that lit the dinning room. He couldn't stop from smiling as he entered it. Shuichi was sleeping, his head on the table, the candles cast a glow on his face. Yuki blew out the candles and threw them away. When he came back, Shuichi was waking up. "Wassgoinon," he whispered sleepily. Yuki grinned and picked up the young teen bridal style. Shuichi nuzzled Yuki's neck as Yuki went to the bedroom, where he nearly dropped Shuichi in surprise.

From the doorway to the bed were white and red rose petals. The bed was covered in satin sheets and on the bed was a small box. "Yuki," Shuichi whispered as Yuki put him down on the floor. Yuki opened the box and found a small sliver band with the words, "_Eternally and Forever Yours -Shu_," ingraved in it. Shuichi climbed on the bed and whispered, "I love you." Yuki tried to scoff but couldn't instead he whispered back, "Prove it." Shuichi slipped the ring on Yuki's middle finger and whispered back in a warm voice, "Love too."

And as they made love through the night, the words on the ring echoed in his mind. And he then whispered when Shuichi was asleep:

_**Eternally and Forever Yours**_


End file.
